Poetry from the Warring States Era
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: This is a home for my InuYasha works that are too small to post on their own. Mostly romance and angst genres, will include all characters.
1. Similarly Different

Drabbles from the Warring States

Author: JediK1

Genre: Angst

Rating: T for slight violence

A/N: This is an abstract drabble that hit me at work while I argued with the fax machine. Go figure. It is about Naraku and Onigumo, a human and a pieced-together demon whose hearts really aren't that different.

**Naraku**

_Onigumo_

Similarly Different

By JediK1

Two hands lock around a porcelain throat.

**Her power is mine at last.**

_Her pure soul is mine at last._

Eyes wide with fear begin to drift shut one final time.

**Die for your impudence!**

_No! I will not lose you again!_

Shaking hands release slowly, hesitantly.

**She must die; she looks too much like _her._**

_That is why you cannot kill her now._

A voice screams in rage; an explosion rocks the castle.

**Now he comes to take my prize.**

**He must die!**

_Now he comes to take my love…he will always take her from me!_

_He must die!_


	2. Golden Eyes

Drabbles from the Warring States

Author: JediK1

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Golden Eyes

You ask me to say it,

To say the words that

Will save your soul.

To explain the reason

Why I've cried for you,

Bled for you.

Yet still I can't tell you,

I have a promise to keep

And it's all I have left of her.

So instead I silently beg

For you to look

Into my eyes.

The truth lies there.

It always has.


	3. Betrayal

Drabbles from the Warring States

Author: JediK1

Genre: Angst

Rating: K

**A/N**: Hmm…I guess it's pretty obvious who the characters are in this one, lol. This is another poem, but it is very free-verse, so please don't be put off by the lack of rhyme and meter. Also, a note to those waiting on Chapter 12 of CBS, it is done and is currently being beta-fied. Chapter 13 is underway, and the rough drafts for everything up to the epilogue are done as well. Hang in there guys, it's coming! Now, on to the drabble…

Disclaimer: Though no characters are mentioned, I would like to state that I STILL don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I've begged!

_

* * *

Betrayal._

Even now, the word leaves a bitter taste on my stilled lips,

Sharp and metallic, like the blood that stains the once-vibrant flesh.

You promised that it would be all right;

That this is what must be.

And now you stand there, you hair dancing in the wind,

As wild and forbidden as our love once was.

You mock me with your beautiful eyes

as you slowly draw back the porcelain hand.

The twang of the release breaks the stillness,

And it shatters like broken glass.

I watch as your hatred, hidden 'till now,

Speed towards my heart,

Your scream pushing it closer,

Closer.

A sound echoes in my ears even now, as I watch you walk away.

The voice is my own, crying to the empty silence of Death;

_Betrayal._


	4. Wolf's Lament

Drabbles From The Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Again, no direct mention, but just in case...don't own 'em, but they're on my Christmas list!

_Wolf's Lament_

Do you love me?

I've sworn my love to you,

Pledged to you my life, my pack,

my honor.

I've promised you the head

of your enemy,

A trophy to prove myself to you.

But your eyes stay dark.

You turn away from me,

And you watch for _him._

Your eyes will never lie.

Do you love me?

Or do you love him?


	5. Sweet Dreams

Drabbles From the Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Discaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, though I'd like to!

A/N: Wow! A drabble that's a drabble and not a poem! Lol. I'm moving outside my comfort zone on this one and doing something in the humor genre! Let me know how I did, and maybe I'll do more! (If it's bad, tell me anyway and I won't do it again! Lol)

* * *

Sweet Dreams

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Wuss!"

"Mutt!"

Kagome sighed as the insults grew not only louder, but more vulgar as well. Kouga had shown up and, as usual, he and Inuyasha had each reverted to children at the sight of the other.

"That's IT!" the girl yelled as she threw herself between the two combatants. Both backed down, each confident that she would side with him and berate the other.

Instead, she threw her hands down and sighed again. "I don't want EITHER of you!" she cried. "Geesh, can't you guys take a hint? There's only _one guy_ for me!"

While Kouga and Inuyasha stood there, jaws dragging on the ground, Kagome stalked over to the only other person in camp.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

The kitsune smiled in his sleep. Inuyasha, who had been sitting next to the slumbering kit, scowled deeply. _Kid's probably dreamin' about pocky again_. 


	6. Steamy Dreams

**Drabbles From the Warring States Era**

* * *

Author: JediK1 

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Yeah, I do mention a name, so I'll say it; I don't own InuYasha or anyone else from the series.

* * *

Steamy Dreams

* * *

Countless thoughts invade my mind 

As I watch you bathe in moonlight.

Could this glistening, glowing angel

Be real?

If I touch her with this cursed hand,

Will she shimmer once, then fade away

Like some sweet illusion?

I would try to reach this silken form,

To caress this ethereal beauty.

I reach- my hand stretches across the space

Between us…

A shrill cry breaks the moment,

The doe turns her tail and flees.

But I shall always remember

The smooth, flawless flesh

Firm against my touch

And unashamedly cherish the sting

Of my Sango's hand upon my cheek!


	7. Always Known

Drabbles From the Warring States Era

* * *

Author: JediK1 

Genre: Romance

Raiting: K

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em yet, and I doubt that I ever will!

A/N: Wow, rhyme AND meter? I must be going nuts….

* * *

_Always Known_

I always knew the day would come,  
When we would have to say goodbye.

I always knew the words I'd choose,  
That I'd whisper while you cried. 

And though the world has always said,  
That we were never meant to be,

I still can't seem to tell my heart  
That you're not the one for me. 

So now we stand here silently,  
Amidst the mourning moon's soft light

Afraid to prove the world so wrong  
And our desperate hearts so right. 

The fear is shining in your eyes,  
I can smell the salt of tears

When nothing falls from my still lips  
You turn to vanish through the years

Upon the silent breeze I hear  
The words I've always known as true 

They break the seal that guards my heart  
The spell broken, I call to you.

My scream echoes through the night  
And you turn once more to me 

"Don't go," I plead, my voice now strained  
Raw emotion bleeding through

"I should have told you long ago,  
My Kagome, I love you."

She smiled then, a precious grin  
The kind born from true love's bliss 

And one that night we became one,  
And sealed it with a kiss.


	8. Behind His Eyes

Drabbles From the Warring States Era

* * *

Author: JediK1 

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Fluffy, but it would be fun if I did.

A/N: I think it goes without saying who this is about, but I will tell you anyway. Sesshomaru/Kagura. In other news, I have an idea for a drabble series in mind, so I may actually start putting drabbles here!

* * *

_Behind His Eyes_

* * *

The specter bathes so silently,  
in the stillness of the eve.  
Her dark locks tumble, untamed,  
down the snowy plains of her breast.  
Her eyes, those wicked, tempting pools  
of crimson midnight  
glisten with death's unshed tears.  
I breathe, but only when I dare to  
so afraid am I to break this spell.  
The apparition beckons with  
an alabaster hand.  
She yearns for what I  
cannot give,  
for my foolish pride won't let me save  
this bastard-begotten angel.  
And so I turn my back to her  
broken, bleeding flesh,  
each cry from her spurned lips  
chipping the ice that shields my heart.  
Golden, glowing eyes reveal  
no regret, no weakness  
as her cries fade in the distance.  
For I am Sesshomaru,  
I love no one. 


	9. Left Behind

Poetry From the Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K+ for a bad word.

A/N: Since my first shot at Sesshomaru flopped like a wet fish on dry land, I figured that I'd go back to something more popular. This is a Miroku/Sango pairing, taking place from Sango's POV after Miroku's death. I hope that you still enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, but I'd love to!

* * *

_Left Behind_

* * *

The wind blows gently, rustling 

the newborn leaves

But I cannot hear it.

The soft scent of fresh flowers

drifts upon that breeze

But even though it tickles and

tempts my nose

I cannot smell it.

The crisp, clean water tries to

Soothe my burning throat;

The stream leaves my rough hands

numb with winter's lingering bite

But I notice neither as my blank,

empty eyes stare forward,

lost within the depths of that

Goddamn hole

Which has swallowed my heart;

Which has swallowed you.


	10. Fellow in Death

Poetry From the Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Genre: Angst

Rating: K

A/N: First off, this is NOT a pairing. It can be seen from either Kikyou or Kohaku's POV, and it revolves just a little on the recent manga (which means it may be considered a teeny spoiler). There is no romance here, only finding companionship on a lonely road.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from InuYasha.

* * *

Fellow in Death

* * *

I watch you with these hollow eyes 

that are not unlike my own.

And hide behind an empty mask

as I travel on alone.

We are alike, you and I

though you will never know

How I, too, long for Death

but will not let life go.

Two souls adrift, bound

to the Earth

Vengeance names the ropes

that bind

Mourning for the ones

we've lost

and the lives we've left behind.

So walk with me

down this path

that we no longer

face alone,

and once our purpose here

is done,

we'll let Death have

what it's owed.


	11. No More

Poetry From the Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Rating: T for some violence

Genre: Angst

A/N: Another shot at Kohaku. For some reason, I've felt like playing with different characters lately, even though it doesn't seem to be going over too well with you guys.

Disclaimer: Never owned InuYasha, never will.

* * *

No More 

_

* * *

_

_Quiet._

They do not even suspect me.

A sound breaks the stillness,

The torchlight dances on

The sickle's blade.

_Terror._

Their eyes widen in disbelief.

The trusted me, believed me,

And now I have

Betrayed them.

_Blood._

It cascades in rivulets to the earth,

Each thick crimson drop

Accompanied by another cry

Of endless pain.

_Scream._

They beg, but I cannot relent.

A voice pounds within my head,

Demanding their lives,

Demanding their blood.

_Horror._

The weapon falls from my hand,

My own eyes widen at

The awful deed I have

Done for him.

_Remorse._

I cannot take it back.

My katana blade slides from

Its sheath, claiming one

Final life.

_Quiet._


	12. October

Poetry from the Warring States Era

Author: JediK1

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

A/N: Works for any couple in IY, really, though I prefer Inu/Kag. As for me, I greatly apologize to all of my readers for the total lack of updates. All of my files are on a hard drive that is currently sitting boxed up on the desk beside me. It will take my friend's portable hard drive to rescue them. Until then, I will try to recreate them as best as I can! Thanks to everyone for their patience, and onto the poem!

* * *

_October_

* * *

_The leaves have begun to fall  
Like the walls around your heart,  
One by one they slip away  
Like long forgotten memories._

_I reach out to grasp your hand,  
Once, it seemed so far from me.  
But now, warm flesh meets flesh  
As my heart touches yours._

_We can be one, you and I,  
All we have to do is believe  
We can do anything if we stand together  
In the warm October sun._


	13. Old Feelings

Title: Old Feelings

Author: JediK1

Genre: Nonet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome.

A/N: Written for my first-ever post to iypoems LJ! This is set VERY early in the series!

* * *

He tried for so long to forget her,

To forget the way they parted,

to forget how much it hurt.

But when the well opened

to reveal her face,

old ghosts came back

to haunt him,

tease him;

love.


	14. For Her

Title: For Her

Author: JediK1

Genre: Nonet

Disclaimer: I do not own Miroku or any other IY characters:(

A/N: Winner of the iypoems October Challenge!!

* * *

For Her

* * *

For her, I shall never give in to 

the cruel fate the gods have dealt.

The fire that lights her eyes

gives me the strength to fight.

For her, I shall live

and hold at bay

The chilling

hand of

Death.


	15. Ramen

Title: Ramen  
Rating: G  
Genre: Haiku  
Pairing: Kagome/InuYasha  
A/N: This is another January Haiku series entry for iypoems. It was too little to post on its own, so I placed it here!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, IY and co., belong to R. Takahashi, not me.

* * *

_Ramen_

Noodle cup in hand,  
the maiden seeks forgiveness;  
she was late again.

But he would pardon,  
For the key to her love's heart  
lay in his stomach.


End file.
